


When Peter needed an hiv test

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [19]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Peter needed an hiv test

When Lizzie called it took Peter a few minutes to remember her. When she told him that she'd tested positive for hiv and he should get tested he lost his voice and could only make some weird noise at her. She apologised twice and hung up. 

He went for a test a couple of days later. He knew Jared was worried about him, and he smiled and said everything was fine, because he didn't know how to tell him anything else. 

Jared put up with it for a few days and then cornered him in the kitchen, asked what it was, and put his hand on the small of Peter's back. Peter heard himself telling him. Jared didn't say anything, just kept his hand there, holding Peter together until he was finished. Then they got drunk and played video games.

When the first test came back inconclusive Jared cried. It was only for a second, just a release of tension, and he swore for a second and pulled himself together. But it made Peter feel like hell. 

He had another test and they waited another six days. 

When it came back clear Jared rested his head against Peter's chest and held it there for a full minute before he smiled up at him, full of relief. 

But they both knew that he had to be tested again in another three months, because the virus might not show until then. And somehow then Peter was more scared then than he had been before. Because it was a long time, and he had to take pills just in case, and it felt so real. Although he fought it, it felt so inevitable. He was scared that his body was betraying him right now and that he couldn't feel it happening, or stop it, and he felt sick and dirty. 

He knew it showed, because Jared got this look in his eye, and barely kept his hands off him. He stroked his arm when they're chatting, he rested his hand on his shoulder, he sat leaning up against him, he even pressed his knee against Peter's in court. But best of all he cuddled beside him every night. The first night was weird, Peter didn't know what to say when Jared showed up, but Jared just climbed into bed and told him he loved him, which they'd never needed to say before. And Peter joked that if Jared was seducing him he had the worst timing in the world, and Jared snorted at him, and just said that he didn't think Peter would want to sleep alone. And Peter realised that he didn't want to sleep alone. 

Jared pressed in close against him, and they chatted for a while, holding each other as though it was normal. But it somehow wasn't awkward. And then Jared fell asleep right next to him, breath on Peter's shoulder. And Peter kept him there, cuddled him even tighter, and kissed his hair, a quiet thank you, a sort of I love you.

And then whether Peter was having a good day or bad, Jared was there at night. Hugging him tight, and staying there if Peter needed it, or just resting his hand over Peter's chest while they sleep. Every night for eighty seven nights. 

And it felt so natural that Peter couldn't work out why they never did it before. And when his third test came back negative, his first thought was whether it was going to stop now.


End file.
